Just like a Rose
by paul x orange juice
Summary: After 4 years, May decides to return to coordinating. But when given a rose from a stranger she realises she's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Drew … a name that May loved to hate. But unfortunately, it had found its way into her and Brianna's conversation. "Oh I bet Mr Drew will look soooo amazing in the contest today!" The overly-attached fangirl squealed with excitement. To be honest May couldn't quite understand what was so brilliant about seeing Drew. Because every time she did, he did his best to ruin her life. However, there was something telling her she did want to see him again. Not sure what though? Maybe the fact that she could finally be able to beat him. Yeah probably that.

May awkwardly said her goodbyes to Brianna and desperately tried to look for someone she knew. She recognised a few people but they had certainly changed. It had been 4 years since she had decided to go back to contests after leaving Sinnoh. That to her was a long time.

Too long.

Too long since she'd seen everyone. Solidad , Drew , she even missed Harley sometimes. She was much taller now herself and was worried they had changed too. What if she didn't recognise them? Or they didn't recognise her? May worried too much. She was so lost in her questioning thoughts that she failed to hear someone shouting her.

"May… May?...MAY!"

"Huh? Who's that?" She spun round expecting to recognise the person stood in front of her, only she didn't. "Err d-do I know you sir?" she stuttered. Whoever he was she couldn't deny that he was quite attractive. Tall, black hair, blue eyes he had a bird type Pokémon on his shoulder that she hadn't seen before. She began to fall into a trance and didn't realise she was staring at him.

"No sorry to startle you miss, you are May correct?" He smiled at her and the bird chirped happily. "Hello? … Hello?" he snapped his fingers.

"Hey woah what ?" she exclaimed as she clicked back to reality. "um sorry yes that's me !"

"The names Mark, and this is my buddy Fletchling." He seemed to be nicer now. "I was told to give you this." He replied and pulled a bright red rose from behind his back.

May's brain completely crashed like a computer suddenly overloaded with information. Red rose. Red. Rose. It played over in her head a million times. "W-who is t-this from?" she asked in shock.

"Wants to remain anonymous miss"

"Oh okay" she took it and felt the petals. It was real. "Thank you", as soon as mark had appeared he disappeared and May was yet again on her own. Staring at the rose in her hand .


	2. Chapter 2 Solidads dream

The sound of frozen leaves crunched under her feet. She was running ,just running. Away from it all what had happened back there …

"Mummy, daddy?" she was scared. They were hiding but she had a feeling that it wasn't a game.

They didn't reply ,just kept the same expression of fear. Her mother caught her breath as the sound of the floorboards creaking got louder, her pink hair stuck to her face and she didn't dare move. They watched the bathroom handle turn slowly. Scared, she wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. A scream escaped as the door flung open and someone grabbed her dad." Mummy where is he going mummy ?" she screamed as he was dragged fighting down the stairs.

"get her too ,leave the little one she won't talk."

Kicking and screaming her mother was taken away. The 8 year old made it for the door, she fell into the broken wood and felt the blood running. But she had to carry on. She made it outside and turned back to the half wrecked house. They were in there still, they had her mum , what were they doing, then it hit her , but too late . "MUMMY!"

A deafening bang suddenly pierced her ears.

"NO!"

Solidad bolted upright. She felt her head and the 'blood' had been replaced with cold sweat. Her breathing slowed down as she was brought back to the real world. Just that moment Harley burst through the door holding a baseball bat and a very alert expression.

"WHAT! WHO IS IT GET THE HECK OUT! I'LL HIT YA!" he looked round the room and stopped at Solidad who was now calming and she started laughing. "its okay just another d-dream." She tried to sound convincing but Harley wasn't convinced. He dropped the bat and rolled his eyes "sol-"

"no no Harley its okay were safe. What were you going to do anyway out-sass them?"

"Hey! But I did make you breakfast that's what best friends are supposed to do right? But then you shouted and all that and now I burned the toast!" he carried on talking as he went back down stairs.

Solidad got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked into the mirror and a tired face stared back. She brushed back her hair and saw the scars on her forehead, they weren't noticeable but they always reminded her of then… but there was no time to do this again, the opening ceremony of the New Year's contests was tonight and of course she was expected to attend.

She wondered if her old friends might make it too, not like they have for the past four years but there was still a chance.

She took one last look at her reflection and picked up her phone.

"Hello is that Mr Bradley? yes , I've had another dream, I think I saw who killed my parents."

...

**There will be more chapters sorry that it took so long and they are only short chapters but questions will be answered! Plus drew.**


	3. Chapter 3 Who?

May sighed and took another sip of her drink. She was sat on her own, Brianna having been stolen away to dance a good 10 minutes ago.

"You alright there miss?" May sighed a breath of relief, it was mark. At least she knew someone around here. Sort of. "It's okay, you don't have to be shy. We can talk if you want? You look a little lonely." He said almost as if he could read her mind. May laughed rather shyly and Mark decided to get into a conversation otherwise she wouldn't talk. "So have you ever been to kalos?"

"Errm no but a friend of mine is there right now." She answered quietly.

"Oh I see! That's where I come from, I moved there from Hoenn when I was 8 but I don't remember much about here. So how are things?" He tried to sound as friendly as possible and he could tell it was working. "Well, my little brother started his journey last year, and I have decided to continue with my dream of becoming top co-ordinator! But it's not going to be easy!" May looked down and was disappointed to find she had already finished her drink. "You want me to get another for you?" Mark took the empty glass and left for the bar.

…

"Hey hey, check this!" a slightly drunk Harley whispered to Solidad who turned to the pointed direction. There stood a tall very good looking young man who she decided immediately she needed to be friends with. "Oh yeah he's gorgeous …. He will be mine." She said with a smirk at Harley's reaction. "IN YOUR DREAMS MISSY!" he shouted getting a few stares from passers-by. "I wouldn't mind that myself!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Mark's attention was caught by two people who seemed to be running towards him. Often stopping to push each other out the way. As one of the strangers got closer they held out their hand.

"hiya there honey im-" he crashed to the floor.

"Solidad" the other finished and flipped her hair back in a flirty tone.

Harley accepted defeat and picked himself up off the floor. Surprisingly, Mark didn't seem that bothered at all. If anything he was rather used to it.

"Um hey? You alright there?" He said helping Harley off the floor. Solidad decided for everyone's safety it would be best to calm down. "I'm sorry, Harley and I can get a little erm, over exited."

"That's okay" he laughed and winked just for amusement of the reaction. "Could I get you two anything?"

….

May was still waiting for the man to return. ` What's taking him so long?'. She thought he might need help so she went searching for him. Now knowing May she was in her own world and failed to see someone walking towards her. They collided and the sound of a smashed glass silenced the room. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed bending down to pick up the glass. She stopped when an all too familiar voice.

"My My! It has been a long time hasn't it?"

* * *

**Woop de woop! Another chapter done. Okay so I kinda lied about Drew…. Kinda. Please review and check out Malon Garynite's story Complicated. It's a really good read.**


	4. Chapter 4 happy family?

"My my it has been a long time hasn't it?"

Wait…

Oh god no…

That voice? Was it? It had to be.

"Drew?" May looked up half expecting to have a rose stuck in her face and although she didn't want to admit it, she was rather disappointed when she didn't. Instead there were just a pair of emerald green eyes she would recognise anywhere.

"Well I'd expect more than that aren't you happy to see me?" he said holding out a hand to help her up. May still didn't speak and ignored the help, standing up herself, if she was going to beat him this time, there would be no reason to let him get away with anything. Obviously he was being nice for some reason, for his own good right?

"Hello" she said quietly.

Drew stepped back a little and took a look at her, as much as he told himself to stop, he couldn't help but notice how much she had changed and they weren't exactly bad changes either. He snapped out of his trance and remembered why they were in this situation in the first place. He picked up the glass which now was in 6 pieces. He was about to ask if May was okay when he was interrupted by the sound of an obviously drunk Harley shouting him while walking up.

" Yoo hoo Drewy!" he waved before tripping up again. Solidad and Mark followed shortly after.

"Oh dear"

"Nice to see your little boyfriend came to see you after all May my little cookie."

"Leave me alone Harley!" she snapped. Solidad rolled her eyes, "How are you May?"

"I'm okay … I think"

"Sooo" Harley began "it's the whole family back together again!"

Suddenly the room fell silent "ladies and gentlemen we have an important announcement to make."

* * *

**Oh HoHo poor drew he totally fancies her lol.**

**Okay! So another chapter done. Thanks for the reviews. Also there probably won't be another chapter next week because of exams and all that :( but I promise there will be another …sometime.**


	5. Chapter 5 Red wine and missing persons

**way! I'm back ! I'm so so SO sorry that it took so long . First exams, then illness, then some family issues. It's been a little hard for me recently but everything should be okay. And what's better than a new chapter! **

**And I realised I need to do one of these apparently: I don't own pokemon blah blah balah. But I do own Mark he's quiet because I'm not creative LOL however he is important especially the hilarious Solidad/Harley flirting issue. Anyway here you go.**

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have an important announcement to make"

Everyone stopped and averted their attention to the drone like almost well-rehearsed voice flowing from the speakers.

"We have Mr and Mrs Morrison here looking for their daughter Grace. They would like her to come to the doors immediately please, they are very worried."

Drew turned away and thought for a second."Grace,Grace… Where have I heard of you before?" He muttered to himself before May pitched in.

"Didn't she_ beat_ you in the Fallarbor contest? She interrupted smugly.

"Ye- I mean she did but I was just unlucky, the grounds were obviously fixed!" he was too quick to reply. "I see your observation skills still need improvement May."

"Shut it grass head!"

"Oooooh feisty, MAKE ME!"

"SHUT UP"

"No."

"Yes!"

"NO"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Can I say something?"

"NO!" they both shouted as the pretty much drunken Harley stumbled back onto a chair.

There was a few awkward moments of silence and just as Solidad saw the chance to drag herself away from the argument, back to the bar and to take Mark with her, the crackling sound of the speakers hushed the room once again. There were a few seconds of nothing and eventually the voice spoke up.

"We would like to repeat an earlier message, could Grace Morrison please come to the main exit doors immediately your parents are looking for you."

"That's strange" Harley appeared to sound slightly worried which was very odd. May noted this down to the fact he was drunk not just `nice` all of a sudden. She still felt the necessity to enquire further into his strangely odd behaviour.

"What?"

"I said that's strange" he stood up,"I saw Grace earlier, she was by the bar, sitting at the tables connected to the end. She was… talking to someone … now I come to think of it, he left just before Solidad and I but not her." Harley stopped and tried to look serious but there was no help. He just sat back down chuckling "She musta been too young for him" he laughed "That or he was just going to book a hotel ro-"

"Enough Harley" Solidad broke his sentence. "She's much more sensible than that!"

"I'm sorry I'm confused." May said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Drew replied and rolled his eyes. "Carry on"

"She's 17 and very smart not to mention her over protective parents."

"Exactly" Harley agreed, "So don't you find it odd how she hasn't got back yet?"

Drew was about to give it the `I'm not having this conversation anymore when Mark did it for him. They all agreed everything was all right and withdrew back to their chairs.

* * *

"Come on Mr drew just one more dance please" Brianna asked for the 18th time in the last half an hour.

That's it! He thought furiously, `this needs to stop, I'll just try to make a scene` he began to walk back and back further toward Harley.

Harley holding a glass of_ red_ wine.

He went back faster until the glass hit his hand and went flying toward the direction of Mark who promptly moved out the way. Just in time for it to hit May.

May jumped as the glass smashed and splashed some of the red liquid onto the side of her dress.

"I really am so sorry may" drew said walking up to her and beginning to drag her away. "let's get this washed off"

"What!" she shouted "Red wine doesn't just "Wash off" she repeated his words bitterly." Get off me!"

"What!" Harley slurred into some vulgar words." I'm gonna have to drink that off the floor now! It was damn expensive!"

GREAT! Now everything was confusion people shouting at him everywhere! Just as drew was about to solve the situation as planned, a loud bang shot its way through the air. This began to panic people and to make things more serious, the alarms decided to ring. People started running in all directions.

Except Solidad.

She froze to the spot.

That sound haunted her dreams.

That sound she knew all too well.

* * *

**Hello yes that's me again to be annoying. BIBBITY BOO PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**


End file.
